Unearthly
by moonlight ray
Summary: Clow send Kero and Yue to mortal school for a day. How will things turn out?
1. He's WHAT?

Unearthly

By magic of the moon

[A/N: This is a short story on my favourite set of guardians- Kero and Yue! Clow decides to send the pair to mortal school for the day. How will things turn out? It's my first fanfic, so try to stay with me, okay? Enjoy, and please R&R! ]

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I don't own CCS. Yue, Kero, and Clow Reed all belong to CLAMP. Heck, even the Reed mansion belongs to CLAMP. Although I do wish I owned Yue and Kero. In my dreams, huh?

Unearthly Chapter 1-

He's WHAT?!

Snow drifted lazily onto the grounds surrounding the Reed mansion. It had a powerful magic spell casted on it, to prevent it from being seen by uninvited passerbies. Indeed, it was no ordinary mansion. It belonged to Clow Reed, the world's most powerful magician of both the eastern and western spheres. Having been a mix of both magics, this made Clow very strong in any type of magic. Just a few months ago, he had created a magical set of cards called Clow Cards, named after himself. And rather recently, he also created two guardians—Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal, ruled by the sun; and Yue, Judgement Angel, ruled by the moon —to guard the Cards and help the Cardcaptor once he passed away.

The two guardians were growing fast. Now both at three months old, they had the appearance of three-year-olds. Clow had created them to mature faster than normal children, but never age past full adulthood. Therefore, they were immortal. It would be a lonely existence, but at least they had each other. Plus, it was for the greater good of the magic world.

For you see, from a young age, Clow was predicted to be the savior of the failing magic world. He would create a whole new magic. Because of this, his family trained him unlike the rest. He was spoiled and sheltered more than the other boys. As soon as Clow grew old enough, he ran away to escape on his own. This caused a great rivalry to begin with the Reed family, his father's side of the family, and the Li Clan, his mother's side. They blamed each other for the loss of this great magician. But as predicted, Clow soon did create a new magic. These were later revealed to be the Clow Cards.

Along with the Cards, he created a book to seal them and their guardians in. This would be where they would stay until the next Cardcaptor opened the book. The Clow Book wasn't like any other book. Its seal could only be broken by a person with strong magical abilities. This would ensure that the Cards did not end up in the wrong hands. On the cover, Keroberos would be sealed. On the back, a crescent moon with wings represented Yue.

"KEROBEROS! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DIRTY LITTLE PIG!?" A shout rang out through the house and interrupted the mage's thoughts. Clow sighed. It looked like his creations were at it again.

"I SAID I WAS SOR-"

"THERE YOU ARE! BASTARD! "

"I DIDN'T KNOW THE PUDDING WAS STILL IN PROGRESS!"

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T READY YET!"

"I JUST WANTED A TASTE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO EAT IT ALL! IT WAS JUST SO GOOD AND I WAS HUNGRY…"

"GREEDY PIG!"

"I *SAID* I WAS SORRY!"

Clow shook his head to himself. Third time this week. A new record. He never thought his guardians would be so riotous. /Soon…/ he thought to himself. /Soon they shall mature. They are still kids…/

"Keroberos! Yue!" Clow called them down. A bright idea had just popped into his head. "Attend me. Now!"

"Hai, Master!" the yelling ceased, and both replied in union. A few seconds later, a golden lion and a white-clad angel came flying down the sets of stairs. They found their master in the third floor study.

"One day, I will not be here to solve your problems. What will you do then? You will need to blend in with the mortals while in hiding. You must not draw attention to yourselves." Clow began, grinning to himself.

"I don't like where this is going," Keroberos muttered to his counterpart. "He's got the twinkle in his eye."

"He's got an idea." Yue deadpanned.

They knew what this meant. Whenever Clow had an 'idea', it would usually end up a big mess. Like that time he thought dating the fortune-teller Marin was a good idea, until she used her magic to cause trouble, he got blamed for teaching her, and ended up having to seal her away in a well. Or that time he kept the Card spirits in his house as pets and resulted in a chaos. Neighbors demanded to know why they heard voices and saw translucent figures in the mansion. Clow ended up having to move to England to escape the ghost-hunters after him.

"So to give you two a better experience at the outside world, I will be sending you both to school tomorrow." Clow finished.

"You're WHAT?!" both guardians screamed in horror.

"It will help you learn to live among them in your false forms. Yue, you shall go as Tsukishiro Yukito and Keroberos, you shall go as his 'stuffed toy' in your false form as well."

"I'm not a stuffed toy!" objected Keroberos.

"No, you aren't. But mortals must think you are. Or else they'll get scared." explained his master.

"But Cloooooooooow…" Yue whined.

"No buts. It has been decided." Clow said.

Both guardians left the study, pouting and sulking. Yue was extremely upset, because this meant he had to stick around clueless mortals (or as he referred to them, muggles) who had absolutely no magic powers. Keroberos was just upset that he would have to stay away from the pudding-stocked kitchen for a whole day.

"They'll learn," Clow reassured himself, before picking up a book and beginning to read.

[A/N: So, how was it? Please let me know! Reviews encourage me! Arigato for reading!]


	2. Just the Beginning

Unearthly Chapter 2-

Just the Beginning

By magic of the moon

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But I bet you already know that.

[A/N: Okay, thanks to reviewers moon essence, Gemini24, and James Birdsong (the ONLY ones who reviewed {glares at readers who didn't review}) moon essence- Thank you! Gemini24-I apologize in advance for Yue's language, but I've been reading Dr Megalomania's fics and I kinda picked up the style, you know? What you read is what you write… As for the unnecessary explanation at the beginning, I had the start *somewhere*, right, so why not the beginning? And James B.-Thanks! Thank you again for the reviews! On with the story, then!]

No one was in a good mood the next morning at the Reed mansion. Yue and Keroberos simply because they had to wake up early for school, and Clow because his creations were being so moody about this situation.

The threesome sat at the breakfast table, no one saying a word, picking at their food. Clow cleared his throat. "I shall be dropping you off soon, so please hurry up."

"We can fly now, Clow." grumbled Keroberos.

"Yes, but you won't be flying to school. Nor will you fly once you've arrived. It will be a bit intimidating for the mortals. Instead, you will walk."

"W-w-walk!?"

"Yes, Keroberos, walk. And one more thing, you shall be called 'Kero' once at the school. It will be strange for a cute toy to be called something as…well…"

"Grand? Majestic? Powerful?" Kero offered.

Clow chuckled. "Hai. Understand, Kero-chan?"

"That name sounds like a frog…" the lion, now in his full form, whined.

"What do you think, Yue?"

Clow glanced at his unusually quiet creation. The angel shrugged, not once lifting his gaze from his plate. Clow sighed. Perhaps he made Yue a bit too stubborn.

"Tell him it sounds ridiculous… 'Kero' of all names! I'm not a cartoon frog!" Kero kept complaining, but it was deaf in the ears of his brother.

Yue swirled his food around on his plate, mentally calling upon the Silent. He snickered inwardly as he heard his counterpart get abruptly cut off. A few minutes later, Kero came flapping back in through the window. "Not funny, Yue." he growled. Clow sighed as the two began bickering.

"Baka!" Kero shouted at his brother.

"Who are you to say so?"

"Oi!"

"Stuffed toy!"

"Oh, you did NOT just call me that!"

"Oh yeah? And what're you gonna do about it, *stuffed animal*?"

"Gaki!"

"That's enough." Clow held up his hand, silencing the two creations. "Since you two obviously aren't hungry, I suggest we head to town early."

"Yes, Master." The guardians replied in union, with identical scowls on their faces. Clow didn't even bother to correct them on the 'Master' thing this time.

The grey haired, amber-eyed boy emerged from the wing-cocoon. Tsukishiro Yukito smiled and climbed into the coach with his brother (also in his false form) and his creator. Of course, Yukito didn't know this, but was gracious enough not to ask any questions. When Clow created false forms for his guardians, he had accidentally made Yukito a separate person. He had no idea who he really was, or what happened when he was in Yue's form. Yue could take control of the body, through changing the iris colour, but his supernatural ice-blue eye colour would be a very noticeable difference to the wide-eyed, amber ones of Yukito.

Clow welcomed his moon angel's false form with a polite bow, before taking a seat in the coach. Yukito returned the action before sitting down also. Kero stuck his furry head out of Clow's robes, where he was tucked away. "Can we go now?" he complained. Clow started at the statement, then waved it off as the snow rabbit cast him a worried glance.

"Kero, please don't do that. And patience, my furry little friend."

"Aw, Clow-sama, but it's stuffy in here!"

"Patience, Keroberos, patience."

The tiny golden creature sighed. He knew he wasn't getting any more out of his master. /And he says Yue's stubborn./ thought Kero. /The man's…a-a-/ He paused, trying to think of something very stubborn. /He's something that's really stubborn!/ The Seal Beast concluded, having not succeed in finding the right word.

/Llama…/ Yue's voice echoed in his head. Kero peeked over at Yukito. The boy was sitting patiently, staring outside. /Llamas are stubborn./ the voice repeated. Kero rolled his eyes. Even in his sleep inside Yukito, Yue could find ways to outsmart him. Kero sighed and shot back mentally, /Smarty-pants!/ Yue mentally sweatdropped inside the snow bunny.

While his creations were having a mental debate at whether or not llamas were stubborn, Clow remained unaware. He was too caught up in the vision he was having.

_A single Sakura blossom floated gently downwards. Clow stared in awe as it faded as soon as it made contact with the ground. He looked up from the spot where the cherry blossom had been to find himself in a basement library._

_Suddenly, the door opened, and a soft streak of light filtered in. A silhouette of a young girl stood in the doorway, clutching a long, rod-like object. The lighting was too poor to see her facial features, but the magician could make out short hair and bangs framing the young girl's face, and she was wearing a school uniform of some sort. _

_The girl hesitantly stepped into the room, alertly glancing around. Clow smiled and waved to the girl, but then realized she couldn't see him. Her eyes were fixed on a warm golden glow illuminating from a corner in the library. She cautiously stepped towards it, clutching the rod tighter and closer to her chest._

_Clow watched in interest as she found the source of the glow. As she took a step towards it, the golden light faded. The girl-_

"Master? Master Clow!" a shout brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes to find himself on the floor of the coach, both his creations hovering over him. Yue, who had changed back as soon as he saw his master faint, helped Clow sit up. Keroberos, now also transformed, asked, "What happened?" There was a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Oh, I had a vision, that's all." Clow explained.

"A…vision?" the lion repeated.

"Hai. Visions see into the future."

"Ooh, can I see? Oh, please, please, please? I wanna see the future!"

Clow laughed. "No, you silly lion. Only humans can have visions."

"Will our future Master have them?"

"Possibly. If he or she is powerful enough. But visions only give you a glimpse into the future. Some things even visions can't predict. That's why you must always expect the unexpected."

"Daijobou ka, Clow-sama?" Yue asked.

"Hai. Arigato."

Clow shielded his eyes at the sudden flash of light, the only indication that his guardian was transforming. "Matte! Matte! What about me!?" Kero cried in the background as he, too, hurriedly transformed. Luckily, the lion was hidden just in time before Yukito came to. Because of the more relaxed transformation, he and Yue took a little longer.

Clow created the guardians to protect themselves and their masters. The usual transformation would take approximately 10 seconds. But if a guardian is in a hurry, they could transform faster, at a speed of 5-8 seconds. Therefore, with Keroberos needing to conceal his true form from Yukito in a hurry, his transformation, although started later, ended sooner than his counterpart's. (A/N: Does this make sense?)

Suddenly, the coach jerked to life and began its steady travel to the nearby town. Clow had enchanted the coach to move by itself, because 'coachmen these days cost too much', as he put it. But to a non-magic user, it would just appear to be a normal coach, driver, horses, and all. This was thanks to the Illusion Card. It was a double-spell, one of the hardest to perform, but it was very handy. The illusion also hid the guardians' true forms inside, so they may be in whatever forms they please during the journey. The downside to this spell was that it could not be ordered around as easily. It would only listen at times when it felt like it. And this coach in particular was an unpredictable one.

Finally arrived at their destination, Clow dropped his two creations off. "Remember, no magic. You are posing as mortals." Clow warned his sun guardian.

"Nani!?" Kero whispered back. "But I'll be bored!"

"No, you won't. Trust me." Clow winked, before turning to Yukito.

"Yukito-kun, please take this toy as a good-luck charm. Have a good day." Clow handed the amber-eyed boy Kero and stepped back into the coach. The two watched as it slowly left in a cloud of dust. They were left to their own resources now.

/Better bear with it…this is just the beginning./ Kero thought to himself. Little did he know how right he was…

[A/N: And that's chapter 2 down, 3 more to go! Or at least, that's what I've got planned. It might change, but that depends on how the story goes. Please tell me what you think of this story, even if you already reviewed. I know it's annoying when the author puts that line at the end of EVERY chapter, but it's really just a reminder to y'all. So arigato for reading, and R&R, onegai! See ya next chapter!]


	3. Here comes trouble!

Unearthly Chapter 3

Here comes trouble!

By magic of the moon

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. If I did, this disclaimer wouldn't be here, now would it?

[A/N: I apologize if I had taken a while… I was waiting for reviews. And even though I got only one (and am quite upset about it), I will continue this story just because I like to write. I guess CCS isn't really 'in' anymore, huh? Since I'm a bit too lazy to write EXACTLY what happens since Clow dropped them off, let's just say that some time has passed since the last chapter. The sensei (teacher) introduced Yukito to the class, and the first half of the day has passed. It is now lunch break, aka recess.]

/This is boring. I'm hungry…/ Kero whined to himself.

/Hush, Keroberos. You'll get food soon./ Kero almost started as Yue's mental message rang through his furry little head, but managed to stay still.

/Careful, brother./ Yue warned again, along with a little snicker.

/Shut up, Rapunzel./ Kero retorted.

/Since I'm currently asleep, I shall let that one pass. For now./

/Yeah? Lucky me./

/Keep still, or someone might see you./

/But this is boring./

/Yes, I got that./ the moon angel was beginning to sound mildly annoyed.

/And it's lunch break. I'm a growing lion. I'm hungry, too!/

/Well, you'll need to hide often as well. So get used to it./

/Easy for you to say. Your false form's eating a huge sandwich while I starve! Not to mention how I'm crammed into his pocket and he's all comfy sitting in the grass!/

/What do you expect me to do about it!?/

/He's *your* false form! Take control, and get me out of this small pocket!/

/Fine, but you better not cause problems./

/Hai, hai. Come on, whatcha waitin' for?/

Yue sighed, and then began the process. Yukito stilled, and stopped eating. Slowly, the warm amber of his iris' was being edged out by an icy blue. Yukito fell back asleep in their mind while Yue took over his form.

Yue gently pulled the false form of his brother from his own false form's pocket and set him on the grass, placing half of the remaining sandwich in front of the sun guardian. Checking to make sure no one was looking, he motioned for the famished creature to eat. Kero didn't need to be told twice. He began gobbling up the food instantly.

Yue shook his head disapprovingly at his counterpart. Not only was the tiny lion making gobbling noises, but he wasn't being too neat about it either. /Ah, Keroberos…/ he thought to himself. /He'll never change./

Just as the little creature finished his meal and was lying down to pat his stomach, another classmate, known as Akio-kun, came running up to them. "That toy was eating!" he said. "Yukito" blinked in surprise. It wasn't a question, but an accusation. It took a good three seconds for Yue to remember what he was going to say.

"Eating? Don't be ridiculous, Akio-kun!" the "snow rabbit" giggled nervously.

"I saw it! It was eating! What is it?" the boy insisted.

An uncharacteristic scowl crossed "Yukito's" face. "_It _is a _he._"

"It was eating! The ugly stuffed toy was eating!"

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Him?" Yue's voice was at a dangerously low tone, punctuating every word.

"What, protective of your hideous monster toy?" Akio had given up on getting Yue to confirm what he had seen, instead settling for getting on his classmate's nerves. He wondered what the snow bunny would do if he got pissed. But Akio had no idea what he was really dealing with.

Yue growled at Akio's smug expression. How he wanted to send an icicle into that mocking face. "I'll have you know, that he is a _lion._ And he is _not _hideous."

"Ugly kaijuu, ugly kaijuu!" Akio taunted.

"THAT'S IT!" a roar stopped both the quarrelling boys. They spun around, Yue with a smirk and Akio with annoyance. That annoyance soon faded into fear as he saw what lay before him. Both boys were so caught up in their quarrel, they didn't notice the bright flash for golden light behind them. In the place of the 'stuffed toy', there was now a golden lion, on his haunches and ready to pounce.

"NO ONE INSULTS ME AND MY BROTHER!" Keroberos roared again, leaping for the startled mortal boy. He pinned Akio down by the shoulders and growled at him. "You shall apologize immediately if you want to live." He warned.

"G-gomen nasai," Akio barely croaked out.

Satisfied, Kero got off the young boy. Eyes glowing gold, he erased the boy's memory. "Forget what you have seen. You made a wrong turn and are now going back. If anyone asks what these claw-shaped rips in your clothing are, you are to tell them you scraped yourself. Understood?" Kero asked Akio. Akio nodded shakily. "Good. Now run along and leave us alone." Akio did as he was told and left the two in peace.

Kero quickly transformed back, before anyone could turn and see what the commotion was. Luckily, they were partly hidden behind a large tree and no one seemed to notice them at all. Yue then realized that someone else did, in fact, see them and turned pale. He turned to his left to see the sensei, shaking and quivering all over. She whispered, "T-t-tsukishiro-kun?", before fainting backwards.

Yue quickly transformed and rushed over to the fallen teacher. Supporting her head with a hand, he lifted his other hand and rested it on her forehead. His hand glowed an icy blue, erasing her memory as well. Then he rested her against the school wall and quickly gestured for Kero to take his toy pose. And just as quickly, Yue transformed back into Yukito.

"Hmmm?" Yukito came to, only to find his sensei staring up at him in terror. As he tried to make his way over to her, she would burst into hysterics shouting things such as, "No! Please don't hurt me!" Yukito tilted his head to the side, wondering what could have happened. "Daijobou, sensei?" he asked.

The teacher stared wide-eyed at him, shaking her head. As Yukito carefully stepped closer, she scrambled up and ran away. /Hmmm, I wonder what that was about…?/ he thought. While deep inside their minds, Yue frowned in his slumber.

[A/N: Ta-da! I hope this was to your liking. Here is the explanation for what happened at the end- although the memory was erased, the sensei knew there was something different about Yukito, she just couldn't remember what. Just like when Eriol erased Yue's memory, Yue still had suspicions about him. And when Clow erased Yue and Kero's memories, they still remembered living in the mansion in the end. Sorry if this was a bit confusing. And once again, please R&R! Thank you!]


	4. Pickup Surprise

Unearthly Chapter 4

Pickup Surprise

By magic of the moon

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But I do own Akio, the sensei, and the officer. Nothing big.

[A/N: We're rapidly approaching the fifth and final chapter! Who's excited? {silence} Hello…? Anyone here? {looks into empty audience stands and sweatdrops} Never mind then… This will be a short(er) chapter and will be focused on Clow and the pickup. Bet he'll be surprised, huh?]

Yukito shook his head in disbelief. "I'm what?" he asked, for the third time.

"Expelled. I'm sorry, son, but somethin's wrong wit' that teacher o' yers. Won't get near ya, lad." The officer patiently repeated for the shocked-beyond-understanding snow bunny.

"I'm sorry—What?"

"Listen carefully, lad. You've…been…expelled. " the officer spoke slowly, as if talking to an infant.

"But what did I do?"

"No clue, son. I'm sorry."

Yukito only watched in disbelief as the officer slowly walked away. The day had been going so well for the young snow rabbit. He had made lots of new friends, everyone liked him, and he had lots of fun learning. He was good at school, too. He didn't get what could've made things go downhill so fast.

The boy hugged the toy his 'legal guardian' (as Clow called himself in Yukito's presence) had given him. Yukito sighed and stared at the little toy. "You know, I like you." He giggled. But no matter how hard the gray-haired, amber-eyed boy tried to hide it, Kero could still see the upset look underneath.

The tiny winged creature didn't look too happy either. Kero was scolding himself for not thinking earlier. /What have we gotten ourselves into now? How are we supposed to tell Clow-sama? That we failed his request? We screwed up? We're not worthy of being guardians if we can't even hide among mortals?/

/We'll figure something out./ a small, but calm voice filtered through his rushing stream of thoughts.

/Yue, why can't you just stay in your own mind!?/ Kero snapped.

In their mind, his counterpart looked a little taken aback at the lion's sudden bad mood. /Gomen ne, Keroberos./ The moon angel began withdrawing from his brother's thoughts.

Kero sighed inwardly. /No. I didn't mean that. I'm just stressed. What are we going to tell the master?/

/The truth, I suppose./

/Why do you need to act so grown up, Yue? Why can't you just deal with the fact that we can lie our way out of this?/

/We can't, brother, and you know it. We have to accept whatever punishment he gives us./

/I know… It's just— I know…/

Kero felt a dark pit of dread form in his stomach as he saw his master's coach appear on the road ahead. /Here he comes…/

Clow stepped down from the coach. The town was busy as always, vendors shouting their wares, street musicians trying to tune each other out. But this time, the mage's thoughts were focused on a specific building—the school.

Just outside the old wooden doors, stood his two most complex creations. Yukito held the false form of his brother in the crook of one arm, staring blankly ahead. Clow could tell by the icy irises that Yue was in control of the body.

"Master Reed, may I have a word with ye?" a voice, deep and gruff, came from behind the pair. Clow blinked as the town officer emerged from the shadows behind his guardians. The magician quickly recovered and nodded, gesturing for his creations to get in the coach and wait for him there. The two obeyed, in complete silence, as Yukito climbed in and waited patiently.

"Master Reed, I have been informed that Yukito has been expelled. The reason t'is unknown, but the teacher keeps bursting into hysterics every time she sees the poor boy." The officer informed the master.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, fer starters, she keeps babblin' nonsense when she sees the boy. Stuff like 'Git away from me' and 'Please don't hurt me'. She's hysterical! And also, the woman won't go near the lad. Runs away e'vy time."

"Oh. I see. But can't you find another teacher, perhaps?"

"This town ain't rich, Master Reed. We can't go bustin' our budget just fer your kid."

"I understand. Thank you for this information, sir."

"I wouldn't worry 'bout it," the officer patted Clow on the back as they both headed towards the waiting carriage. "You've got a fine student one yer hands."

"Well, thank you for your services, officer, but I better get going."

"My pleasure. Take good care of the boy."

"I will, sir. Good day."

And with that, Clow climbed into the coach and signaled for it to begin the journey home. The coach, sensing there was something wrong with the three magical beings inside, obeyed quickly and swiftly made its way down the road.

[A/N: And here's the end of yet another chapter! I just want to remind you to PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE(!) leave a review. If you're reading this, I would like to know. Suggestions, comments, encouragements… Please, if you've got something to say, say it! Arigato for reading! See you on the next (and final) chapter!]


	5. Family and Forgiveness

Unearthly Chapter 5-

Family and forgiveness

By magic of the moon

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own CCS. If I did, this won't BE fanfiction, now would it?

[A/N: Final chapter! Here is where the family part comes in. I had fun writing this, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!]

Both Yue and Kero were silent on the coach ride home, and denied any of Clow's attempts to make conversation. His creations were sulking and for the first time, refusing to talk to him. Occasionally casting glances at his troubled guardians, Clow pondered where he could have gone wrong. The coach finally arrived at the gates of the Reed mansion after what seemed to be hours.

Clow sighed as they made their way in. He would give them some time to sort things out, then call them into his office for a chat. He himself needed a little thinking time. The usually loud and playful Keroberos was acting quite weary, and Yue, who would always compete for his master's attention, wouldn't even look at him.

Clow headed up to his favourite study on the third floor. He would always do his best thinking there. All of his life's best works had been created in that study. The Cards, the Book, and the guardians. It was his personal haven.

He sank down into his favourite red chair, and arched his fingers. How did it all come to this? After two or three hours of trying to figure out the same question, Clow gave up and decided to call his guardians in. /Yue. Keroberos. Attend me./ He sent a thought wave, knowing perfectly well that they would hear him.

Sure enough, there was a quiet knock at the door a few seconds later. "Come in," Clow answered softly. The door opened slowly, hesitantly. Yue stepped in, with his brother by at his side. They slowly made their way over to their master, taking their positions on either side of him. "Please, tell me what happened." Clow insisted.

Yue spoke first. "There was an accident. I let a mortal get to me. Keroberos came to my defense."

"I see. And…?"

The angel took a deep breath. "He revealed his true form. Both the mortal and the sensei saw and fainted."

"Keroberos? Do you have anything to add?"

"Iie."

"Very well. But please, do not trouble yourselves over this incident. As long as you wiped the memory, then your secret is safe."

The pair nodded, but Clow's word didn't have the effect he intended. Keroberos hung his head and stared blankly at the ground, before glancing back up at his master wearily. He mumbled something Clow didn't quite catch.

"Nani?" Clow asked. Yue stared at Clow with tears in his cat-like eyes. His angelic appearance only enforced the fact that he looked so innocent yet guilty at the same time.

"Gomen ni. We failed you. You sent us to school to help us learn to fit in. We haven't learned anything, just caused a lot of trouble. We don't deserve this magic."

"What are you saying? Of course you deserve your magic. It is not your fault. You are still young. I should have known better than to expect so much from you two. You've still got the rest of your immortal lives to get the hang of it." He gently stroked the tears from his angel's face and scratched behind the lion's left ear, in his favourite spot. "You are unearthly, yes, but that's what makes you special. I should not have tried to make you change so soon. None of this is your fault. You did only as I asked. Do you understand? Look at me."

The guardians looked up. "Do you understand?" their master repeated.

"Hai," the pair whispered.

Clow smiled. "Good. Forgive me?"

"Only if we can forget this ever happened!" Yue said, sporting a tiny grin.

"And if I get extra dessert tonight!" chimed Keroberos.

Clow laughed. "There are the creations I know and love!" He gazed at them, preserving this memory, before quietly, just so only he could hear, adding, "You may be unearthly, but I love you both just the same."

-End-

[A/N: And the moral of this story is… Magic and mortal just don't mix! Boy did Clow learn that lesson! I know it's not much of a humor fanfic, but I've tried! So, did you like it? Please R&R! I'd like to know what you think! Below you will find the description for the next story I am working on. Hope to see you again there!]

Vision Into The Future-

Coming to FanFiction soon…

Clow just a vision. The Tokyo tower. A shadowy figure with wings. A young Cardcaptor. The Final Judgement. But what troubles him, is the fact that his dear moon angel has changed. Now cold and unaccepting, the future Yue is nothing like sweet, adorable Yue now. What caused the change? Will Clow be able to reverse it? And there's more…

The Cardcaptor has failed. She has lost the Final Judgement. But what's the bell that repeatedly appears? Is Clow destined to make that bell, to give the Cardcaptor one more chance? Find out in…

VISION INTO THE FUTURE!

(One-shot)

[A/N: So, interested? Please leave a review telling me what you think, of this story and the 'trailer' of the next—

{Strangling sounds}

Kero: {appears on screen, grinning evilly at M of the M, bound and gagged in the background} Now that she's a bit…tied up, I'm just gonna say—Review! You know you wanna! Tell her that I deserve my own story! Or even better—PUDDING!

Yue: {appearing out of nowhere} All you ever think about is food. And I am *not* cold and unaccepting!

M of the M: Out, out, OUT! What are you all doing in MY Author Notes!? {shoos guardians out} Or no pudding! {Kero leaves, sulkily}

Yue: I'm still here.

M of the M: {glances at him} You too. Out.

Yue: {raises eyebrow} I guess I'm not your favourite character anymore, then.

M of the M: Please?

Yue: {sighs then disappears}

M of the M: He may be my favourite, but he's still kinda scary… Anyways, as I was saying, Please R&R!]


End file.
